memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Holodeck
A holodeck is a room equipped with a hologrid containing omnidirectional holographic diodes, which enable holographic projections. Purpose and design The holodeck serves both entertainment and training purposes. It combines transporter technology with that of replicators, by generating holographic images in 3D space as well as projecting force fields to give the objects the illusion of substance. It can be controlled from an exterior control or the interior arch control. This arch can be summoned at any time to change the parameters of a running holoprogram.It was discovered that matter and energy are interchangeable. ( ) Holodeck walls can generate holographic images that appear to extend for an unlimited distance, seemingly much larger than its own dimensions. In doing so, however, the holodeck is aware only of its users; it does not recognize its own created objects. For example, if a person were to throw a holographic rock at the holodeck's walls, the rock would not be allowed to pass beyond the wall. ( ) It does this by continuously adjusting the projections of the force fields and the use of a force field "treadmill". With this, an individual approaching a wall causes an instant shift away. The holodeck can change gravity in three dimensions, so occupants don't notice the change, (Star Trek: The Next Generation Interactive Technical Manual) as observed during the stop of B'Elanna Torres' holographic orbital skydiving session. ( ) , an entertainment accomodation available commerically on Deep Space 9.]] Holodeck matter can impersonate real matter even at the molecular level. ( ) Molecule-sized magnetic bubbles replace molecules in full resolution holographic objects. The computer can manipulate them individually in three dimensions. The computer may use large magnetic bubbles to simulate surfaces and textures rather than create an object at the molecular level. However, objects created within the holodeck would not exist beyond the holodeck itself, as they only exist as energy. ( ) A holodeck can modify the appearance of the persons in it. In Tom Paris' holoprogram "Captain Proton", everything and everyone can only be seen black and white. Seven of Nine used the holodeck to hide her cybernetic implants. ( ) However, it is unclear if this illusion works for Humans, because the only "persons" attending the program were Seven herself and the Doctor, who himself was holographic. Holograms can be augmented with force beams to simulate solid, tangible objects or with replicator technology to create actual solid matter such as foodstuffs. All food eaten on the holodeck are replications. No other type of simulation would survive outside of the holodeck. A holodeck also has the ability to create holodecks within holodecks, and holodeck programs are able to be saved to a cube that can be inserted into special devices with information to "last a lifetime". ( ) Computers cannot duplicate the complexity of electron shell activity and atomic motions that determine biochemical activity in living creatures. This prevents replicators from duplicating life and resurrecting the dead. Advances in computer technology may allow this, permitting a person to live forever in any chosen environment while interacting with real people and objects visiting the holodeck. The energy matrix of a holodeck is incompatible with other ship systems. ( ) Failure of a holodeck's matter conversion subsystem can cause the loss of solid objects within the holodeck environment. Materialization errors occurred in the holodecks in 2370 following the ship's exposure to plasmonic energy in the atmosphere of the planet Boraal II. ( ) Among the viewing modes on a holodeck is objective mode, in which the user doesn't interact with the characters, and subjective mode, in which the viewer can interact with the characters as well as alter his or her surroundings. ( ) :There are many discrepancies between episodes pertaining to the abilities and limits of holodeck technology. In , a piece of paper given to Data by James Moriarty is able to be carried outside of the holodeck and into the hall, but upon Moriarty's return in , a book thrown outside of the holodeck instantly disappears. Also, in , Cyrus Redblock and Felix Leech disappear slowly after a few moments outside of the holodeck. Although these inconsistencies can be partially explained by the difference in the types of objects leaving the holodeck, it still leaves quite a few questions about what exactly constitutes the differences. The Holodeck can use a degree of replication to make realistic objects for the holodeck occupant to use, so there is a possibility of the computer replicating a real piece of paper with the picture on, as it would be a relatively simple pattern. Early holodeck technology Xyrillian holo-chamber]] Prior to the late 24th century, Federation starships were not equipped with holodecks. ( ) However, in 2151, the Earth Starfleet spacecraft ''Enterprise'' NX-01 encountered a vessel belonging to an alien race known as Xyrillians, who had advanced holographic technology in the form of a holographic chamber similar to the holodeck, which Federation Starfleet would develop two centuries later. A holo-chamber was later installed aboard a Klingon battle cruiser, given to the Klingons by the Xyrillians in exchange for their lives. ( ) In the 23rd century, starships were equipped with a recreation room, which employed holographic technology. The had a recreation room located in Area 39 of the ship. ( ) The Ferengi entrepreneur Plegg is credited with the development and introduction of the holosuite, a holographic chamber designed for use by one occupant at a time. ( ) Federation holodecks and two operatives in a Section 31 holodeck]] By 2364, the Federation Starfleet had begun installing holodecks aboard their vessels. ( ) Federation holodecks are equipped with safety protocols to prevent serious injury during their use, although these can be disengaged by the user when required. If a force field would cause a certain level of physical harm to a living person that field collapses, allowing the person to escape uninjured. For instance, holographic bullets could be made lethal by simply turning off the holodeck safety protocol. ( , ) How the security protocols are circumvented differs. In one instance, it required the voice authorization of two senior officers. ( ) In other instances, the authorization of the individual who started the program was enough. ( ) Holodecks employ spatial orientation systems to simulate parts of a holocharacter, such as left- or right-handedness. ( ) Holodeck characters have been known to include a program element designed to hide anachronisms to the program's time period, such as uniforms and communicators, and prevent them from raising the character's ire and curiosity. During the 2360s and 2370s, a starship could have one or more holodecks depending on the vessel's size or purpose. For example, starships did not have a holodeck, while vessels had several. ( ) The two holodecks of starships were the only places where the EMH can exist (without a mobile emitter) apart from the sickbay. In starships, the EMH could move more freely because all decks were equipped with holoemitters. ( ) Holoprograms holoprogram]] Starships with a holodeck normally had a vast list of holoprograms in their computer. Several notable programs aboard the included: * A woodland setting, resembling Earth, which featured a rock-jumping challenge, some of which were seemingly impossible to complete. ( ) * A New Orleans jazz nightclub. ( ) * A recreation of the voyage on the Orient Express. ( ) * Sherlock Holmes mysteries, where the user assumed the role of Sherlock Holmes and/or Dr. Watson ( ) * Prospero's island, decor for Shakespeare's The Tempest. ( ) * Café des Artistes – "Enjoy a meal at a French cafe." ( ) * Champs Elysees – "Famous section of Paris." * Charnock's Comedy Cabaret – "Laugh in a 20th century comedy club." ( ) * The Big Good-Bye – "The 1940s world of gumshoe detective Dixon Hill." ( ) * Cliffs of Heaven – "From planet Sumiko IV, a safe experience." ( ) * Equestrian Adventure – "Horse riding in an open country..." ( ) * Calisthenics Program of Lieutenant Worf – a swamp-like setting where various alien enemies tested ones fighting skill. ( ) * The bridge of the – the user could select any of the five (at the time) bridges of the various Federation starships named Enterprise to view. Captain Montgomery Scott only wanted to see the original Enterprise bridge, "no bloody A, B, C, or D." ( ) * The Final Mission of Enterprise – this program allowed a user to view or take part in the final mission of the NX-01 Enterprise, commanded by Captain Jonathan Archer, as well as showcasing the signing of the Federation Charter. ( ) * Natasha Yar's Living Will – designed by Lieutenant Natasha Yar to be played in the event she was killed, where she bid farewell to her comrades. The Enterprise bridge crew unfortunately had to watch the program when Yar was killed by Armus on Vagra II. ( ) * Celtris III Underground – a simulation where the users could prepare for missions on the Cardassian planet of Celtris III. ( ) * Lieutenant Barclay's various programs – these included a mock-up of Ten Forward, where the user could attack Commander Riker and Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge to "blow off some steam" as well as win the heart of Deanna Troi; a mock-up of Counselor Troi's office where the user could receive counseling from a hologram rather than the real Troi; a woodland setting where the user could duel with recreations of Captain Picard, Data, and La Forge in a sword-fight, complete with a recreation of Deanna Troi as "The Goddess of Empathy"; a mock-up of the Enterprise-D bridge, where the user could bid farewell to the bridge crew; the Einstein program where the user could debate mathematics and science with Albert Einstein; a synaptic interface where the user could control the main computer of the Enterprise with the power of their own thoughts (however, removal of the user by conventional means would result in death); and various other programs. ( ) * A game of poker with three famous scientific minds: Albert Einstein, Sir Isaac Newton, and Stephen Hawking. ( ) * ''Enterprise'' – an 18th century Earth brig. ( ) Notable programs aboard the included: * The Big Good-Bye – "The 1940s world of gumshoe detective Dixon Hill." ( ) Notable programs aboard the included: * Chez Sandrine ( ) * Janeway Lambda one ( ) * Paxau Resort ( ) * Insurrection Alpha ( ) * Leonardo Da Vinci's Workshop ( ) * The Adventures of Flotter ( ) * Velocity ( ) * The Adventures of Captain Proton ( ) * Fair Haven ( ) * Photons Be Free ( ) * Holographic family ( ) Notable programs aboard the 's recreation room included: * A beach setting allowing for swimming. * A woodland environment allowing for a nature walk. * An arctic wasteland. * An 18th century style hedge-maze. ( ) See also *Holosuite *Synaptic stimulator *Holoprogram Category:Holographic technology Category:Starship sections de:Holodeck es:Holodeck fr:Holodeck nl:Holodeck